


Sabo x Reader "Park Rides"

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fucked Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: "Hey.... So my brother was wondering if you should perhaps share a ride with him. Alone?"He shot you a smirk, pointing the blonde behind him.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/You
Kudos: 44





	Sabo x Reader "Park Rides"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I based off some rides on one of our famous amusement parks here on our country. 
> 
> Anchors Away was like this vikings ship that sways higher and higher as time goes by. The seats where arrange from middle to the highest point of the ship in both sides and the only thing you could hold onto was the railings on seats. Years ago that was the first ride we got into, and it was beautiful terrifying.
> 
> Extreme Tower was like this huge high tower that when you got into the top in suddenly drops you off. (Never got to try that one seriously, I'm scared of heights)
> 
> Roller Coaster is a Roller Coaster.

It all started when your friends decided to tag along on the way to the amusement park, you didn't refuse since it wasn't a planned trip. But you are not informed that each one of you was supposed to bring his or her own partner for the trip.

And that leaves you here.

In the middle of the park with a map on it on your free hand, all alone while your friends with their lovers went somewhere in the park maybe trying different rides together.

You stare blankly in front of you, ignoring the stared of the people that surrounds you. You raffle your hair in annoyance.

This was supposed to be your "unplanned friends hangout day" because unplanned hangout trips where always the best not "Let's ditch each other as soon as we step a foot on this park and go with our lovers and went on our own"

You frown as you headed towards the 'Anchors Away' which is 5 to 6 minutes walk from where you are right now, as much as you want to do a easy to extreme ride. Right now, all you wanted to do is to scream on top of your lungs to blow off some steam. 

Ignoring the stares of the 3 brothers, specially the blonde one. They watch your distress form, untile the certain freckled-face broke the silence with a snicker.

"What's the matter Ace?"  
Luffy ask his older brother, Sabo looking at him in wonder.

"Our Sabo looks so _dumbstruck_ here with that distress chick over there"  
Ace pointed your way, making the certain straw hat man gasp

"Oh! Where?"

"What do you mean where? You're looking at her a couple of minutes ago"

"What? I'm looking at her? I'm looking at the food stall right there"  
Luffy pointed the spot where you are earlier, in which does have food stall

Ace growl in annoyance, still looking at Luffy he call his other sworn brother 

"Whatever, Oi Sabo"

After meeting with silence, he look at the spot where his brother was once where. He blink,

"Oi Luffy! Where is Sabo?"

"He headed towards the 'Anchors Away'"  
Luffy stated blankly as he munch a snack

"Where did you get that?"  
Ace stare blankly at him.

He then grab the straw hat to drag his brother towards the said ride.

_Time to play Casanova_

  
After being in line for almost 10 minutes, finally its your turn to take the ride. You sit on the highest seat, near on top of the ship. You're pretty sure you're one of the fearless one, matter the fact that you're the only one that seat on the highest point.

But soon doesn't matter because 3 minutes before it starts, a man sit beside you. Scratch that, two men seat on both of your side. Looking left and right, you notice a blonde man with a scar on his left eye on your right, and a black haired freckled face on your right. Stunned and awkward, you didn't bugle to move nor say a word. Soon, the ride start

It started with a slow to normal pase, the ship swinging higher and higher as minute pass by. Soon, being in the highest seat. You can feel your soul leaving your body as the ship gets higher and higher as seconds goes on. Your knees shake as you can't release the pressure and fear as it goes higher. Just as you were about to pass out, you hear someone scream-laugh at the same time.

"Kshishishishishishi"  
You look at the straw hat boy in front of you, as he was one seat lower.

Something crack inside you as you finally let go of the railings from the seat and raise your hand, finally screaming as goes high again

"woahh--AHHHAHAHAHAHA"  
You can't help but to laugh as you finally let go of the pressure inside you. Fear no more. Ignoring the grinning Freckled face beside you and the blonde that was looking at you in pure admiration.

With one last high swing, for a second, you almost feel yourself floating at your butt leaves the seat.

_What?_

But a strong arm warps around your waist, keeping you in place. Then you laugh, well technically a loud laugh. 

As the ride slows down, so is your laugh. You started to wiggle out of the arm of your savior.

"Thanks man"  
You look at the freckled-face on your right, totally dense about the dark aura surrounding the blonde on your left and the glare he's sending on your said savior 

"The name's Ace, nice to meet you"

So well mannered!

"Ace is it then. Well I have to get going. Don't have all day"  
You smile at them.

Jumping off the ship and headed towards the exit as you went through your purse to find the map.

"Yo!"  
You ignore him, thinking it wasn't you whom he was calling 

"Yo Miss!"

~~Ah crap.~~

You turn around, irk mark visible on your forehead as you finally became annoyed by the fact that your map of the park was missing

"Zup Ace"  
You greet him as if you know each other very well, but you all know that you just met each other a few minutes ago.

You notice behind him was the blonde man with a scar on his face, and the straw hat guy that's in front of you back then at the ride.

"So miss, wanna come with'us?"

You stare at them blankly, Sabo look at his brother in disbelieve. Then you sigh.

"Ya' sounds fun. Since my friends ditch me with their boyfriends why not. If your friends are fine with it"

"Nah, They're not just my friends. They're my brothers"  
The straw hat guy butt in

"Yes yes"  
You giggle

"I'm (Last name)(First name) by the way, let's make this day interesting and exciting shall we?"  
You smile at the three of them, making the 2 black hair chuckle, while the blonde just turn into a blush mess as he look at your smiling face

He was so dumb struck when he say you at the entrance, the way your brows frown, your cheeks puff out in annoyance, at the same time your (eye color) eyes sparkle as they look at the park. And the way your (hair color) locks blown away by the calm wind breeze caught him off guard.

_He never seen such beauty before._

".... and this is Sabo"  
He snap out of his thoughts as he heard his name came out of his brothers mouth 

"Nice to meet ya!"  
You smile at him holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Lady (Last name)"  
He grin at you as he take your hand and kiss the back of it.

Your ears turn red as you hear a wolf whistle from his brother, Ace.

"Silly. You can call me (nickname) no big deal"  
You pull out your hand, as much to yours and his dismay 

"So... where do we go next?"  
You ask at the 3 brothers

"Actually, Luffy insist we should eat first"

"Sounds fine. I'm pretty hungry after laughing so much"  
You snicker at the end.

Before you know, Ace and Luffy was racing out towards the Food Court, Leaving you and Sabo to catch up.

"Those two _baka_ "  
You watch Sabo facepalm

"Sorry bout' those two"  
You smile at him

"No, no. Its fine. It's quite funny actually."  
You said as you both walk

" So i guess you're the middle one?"  
You blurted out as you check your phone on your bag, map long forgotten.

And when you realize what you just said, you quickly apologize

"Hey, its okay. And yes, I'm the middle one"  
He said awkwardly as you finally draw out your phone.

You typed a text to a friend before replying to the guy beside you.

"But are you sure you're blood related? I mean no offence but you look nothing alike"  
You stated without thinking.

He was surprised on how talkative and observatory you are. Before replying he let out a chuckle, in which earn you a blush. Realizing how cute he is.

"How brave to ask a guy you met not even an hour such a personal question"  
He shoot you a toothy grin

"Anyways, we're not blood related. We grew up together and end up stealing some Sake and exchange cups. We're now sworn brothers"

"Sounds like you've been through a lot. A bond that can't be easily be broken"  
You murmur, but enough for him to hear

"Ya' you bet'cha"  
He chuckle

"But you do mention stealing some sake"

He almost loose his own balance as he trip on nothing if it wasn't you who hold his hand, preventing him from losing his balance. He was about to say 'Thank you' but you beat him

"Don't mention it"  
You snicker again, making him embarrassed as you wink on him.

~~It was an awkward silence~~. No words were spoken after that. 

You're torn between opening a new topic and end up embarrassing yourself. He on the other hand was panicking and was torn between the same reason as yours. Right when he has the courage to speak, you already arrive on your destination.

"Hey! Sabo! (Nickname)! we're here"   
You both hear Luffy, after exchange a sweat drop look with Sabo on how loud his brother can be, you both headed towards them

"The line was so crowed, so we bought all of it since we don't know what you want to eat"  
Ace stated while munching a large amount of meat ~~(You don't know where he manage to get that)~~ , Pointing the countless food on the table(s)

"Hey Sabo! We got' ya your fave!"

"Stop shouting Luffy! Oi Ace don't fall asleep while eating! Luffy slow down"  
You watch Sabo's distress form in amusement as you decided to take a spoonful of your meal

"Wait"  
Suddenly you found yourself in the stares of the 3 brothers, Luffy looking at you with a big piece of meat on his mouth, Ace finally awoken and Sabo just... just staring at you

"If Sabo has his own meal, how am i supposed to eat all of this?!"  
You shout in distress 

Luffy munch his food before answering

"I can manage"  
He said with a smile

"No, **I** can manage"

With that, you watch Ace and Luffy blicker on who was supposed to eat the excess meal, before both of them stop, looking at the blond who was peacefully eating.

 _"Ohhh, Someone's behaving today"_  
Ace shot Sabo a teasing smile before glancing at you in his peripheral vision, who was somehow blushing

_But why are you blushing?_

**"Shit. Wa-water"**  
You murmur, the blonde who heard, quickly went in action. Grabbing the nearest bottled water, which is his by the way, before giving it to you.

Which finally manage to catch her own breath.

"Ohhh, That was _indirect kiss_ Ace, isn't it?"

With that dense statement, you can feel your face heat up, fanning your face with your free hand. While this time, it was the 3 brother blickering over the table, with Ace scolding Luffy about eating all the extra food, with blushing Sabo scolding Luffy about his dense statement. 

"Luffy!"  
A loud high pitch voice snap the 4 of you on the real world.

"Woah. Nami! I forgot I was meeting with them kshishishishishishi"

You watch in amusement as Ace and Sabo facepalm. You giggle at the sight. You can't help but to smile back at his crew as they introduce themselves to you. 

"Ah, so basically Zoro was missing right now at this park and Brook was left at home with chopper, his pet? with Jimbei running out his errands?"   
You summaries the story.

"Yup, quite a good catch"  
Robin smiles at you.

"So are you perhaps Sabo's gi--"

" **Robin**!"  
She was cut off by a blushing Sabo

Meanwhile at the back ground Luffy was being beaten by Nami as he forgot that his crew was supposed to tag along with them. Ace still on his seat as doze off, Sanji flirting with some chick, Usopp together with Franky was busy trying out some carnival game nearby.

Back to you, you watch as Sabo defend himself, still blushing. You realize by the way Robin and Sabo interact with each other, they were quite close. You snap your head towards your purse, as you can feel your phone vibrate. Without thinking you fish your phone out of your purse.

" Message form a friend?"

"Yup"  
You answered, knowing it was him

"So you didn't come alone?" 

"Yup, but they do ditch me to go with their boy friend as soon as we got here"  
You admit in sigh.

"Well you have us now"  
Luffy butt in, ~~ignoring his glaring blonde brother like he beat him at saying it~~

 _ **"Yeah, It's make this day worth it shall we"**_  
You smile, somehow looking at the blond beside you. Making an eye contact, you can feel your heart ~~painfully~~ throb.

~~Shit~~

"Then where do we go next?"  
Ace, now awake ask.

"Extreme tower sounds..."

You hear the distance screaming from the said ride 

"Scary"   
Usopp finished the sentence for all of you.

"Awww guys, don't be a bummer."  
Your statement changed the atmosphere 

"This is once in a life time. We have to try it"  
You smile sweetly at them, and that was enough to convince them.

 _And now you're the one having a cold feet_

"(Nickname)?"  
You hear the Sabo called you

"Ye.. yeah?"  
You murmur, as you try to hide your hands shaking 

"You alright?"   
He ask, knowing he care put you at ease

"Yup, I'm fine..... just a little nervous"  
You unable to lie as your (eye color) iris met his blue ones.

"Awww. Don't tell me you're having a cold feet?"  
He ask teasing you, but soon realize it wasn't a question but a statement, so he laugh.

But his laugh died down as he see you pouting like a child as you advance in line.

"Aww come on, you're the one that insist we should try this."  
He said, trying to ease you out but didn't work

Soon, you'll be on the next batch. And when the time comes, you almost back out. 

"I can't do this!"  
You gasp as you sit on the ride

"Hey calm down"  
Sabo chuckle, checking his own safety as he adjust the safety strap

 _"No, seriously I can't do this"_  
You said, almost tearing up

"Hey, hey. I'm here, you can _hold my hand_ if you want, if that makes you feel better"  
That went out fast as he think.

But you seem to ease out

"Okay"  
You smile at him, as you then calm down and adjust your own safety strap.

Moments later you hear Luffy's exciting shout followed by Ace snicker as the ride finally started, as the seat slowly went up, you can feel your heart beating faster and faster, then you close your eyes. But then you felt someone squeeze your hand, your eyes snap open. You look on your left only to see Sabo looking at you.

Finally all the nervousness was gone.

"Look around you"  
That's all he said to make you look at your surroundings as you went higher and higher.

**"Isn't that Zoro?"**

**"Hey! Zoro! Were up here!"**

**"Quit shouting at that lost moss head"**

You chuckle at Luffy and his friend. Before once again focusing on your beautiful surroundings 

" _Damn_ , this is breathtaking"  
You smile at the scene in front of you 

_"Yeah, I know"_  
That makes you look at Sabo, surprise to see him staring at you.

You felt his hand give you a light squeeze that gives your body chills

"What are yo--"

*clang*

For a moment, you swear to God you felt your soul leaving your body with the sudden drop. Just when you felt like you were about to pass out, a reassuring hand squeeze makes you feel safe. Finally that trigger a scream that want to escape from your body from the very start of the fall. I heard a few 'ahhh' 'kyaaa' 'woahhh' and a few laugher before you finally reached the ground

"That was...."  
You gasp

Sabo look at you in worry, but soon enough meet with a sparkling eyes.

"Intense! I want to try again"  
You pout as you started to unbuckle you safely strap

"You can always try again later, but for now we must try another ride"  
The blonde chuckle at your behaviour

* * *

Everything went smoothly after that, you kept on being pair with Sabo as the time goes by. It was almost 7pm and you're on your way towards the 'Roller Coaster' after you went for a quick snack.

When your eyes landed on a huge stuff toy. Sabo quickly notice this and when towards the 'Ring the Bell' carnival game.

"If I manage to ring it, can i get that huge stuff?"  
He ask the game master.

In which you watch the scene in amusement, the gang watching just beside you.

"Of course sir. And that would be 1 ticket per try"  
The game master chirp

"And if I hit it off the ring, can I get everything for free"

The game master huff,

"Of course, I could arrange that for you"  
The game master mentally smirk.

Not totally believing that this guy can totally do that, you on the other hand watch him carefully, you didn't   
Doubt his skills, you can see him capable of doing that. For the past few hours of being pair with him gives you ease. The way his eyes sparkle in amusement and excitement, you can't help but to smile. He makes you feel comfortable enough for you to open up with him like what us your favorite color, ~~just a typical warming up conversation for a stranger starter pack.~~ But a loud cling cut your thoughts.

Your mouth hung open as you stare at the broken ring meter.

"(Nickname)"  
You snap at Sabo's direction 

"Which one do you want or you want them all?"

It took you awhile to convince him you only want the huge blond fur bear with an eye patch on his left eye. In the end he didn't take everything, just a couple of stuff toy for the gang.

"Ugh.... how am I supposed bring this?"  
You murmur in distress 

"I mean we still have to head out towards the 'Roller Coaster' after all"  
You added as you are now in front of the said ride 

"Well, I'll hold it out for you"  
Usopp insist as the group look at him

"I'm really not a big fan of ride. Specially 'Roller Coaster'"  
His nervous chuckle was soon followed by a distant screaming 

" Well, if you insist. Thank you"  
You smile at the guy and hand him the huge stuff toy

Not even 10 minutes later you are now sitting on the ride with the blond on your side.

"Hey Sabo"

He hmm in response as the ride was about to start, keeping his eyes in front

 _"Thank you for today"_  
You smile

"You're welcome... I guess"  
He stated, blushing

Just when you are about to speak again, the ride starts and that caught you off guard, a strong wind breeze hitting your face, your hair flew in different direction. Then you scream in which moments later turned into scream-laughing. With your eyes snap open, you look at the man beside you. Only to see him closing his eyes as the cart made another harsh turn. 

You smile gently, brave enough to flit your hand to reach his.

" _Hey_ "  
You called him that made his eyes snap open, the the same time feeling a light hand squeeze that you gave him

 **"I'm here"**  
You assure him, looking only at him. Him doing the same.

 _What an Angel._  
He thought

Right after the ride, you quickly headed out side and hug the huge stuff toy on Usopp hand

But when your phone started vibrating, you felt your boy tense. You quickly fish it out of your purse to read your friends message.

You curse under your breath and face the gang

"Uhmm. As much as I want to spend my time with you guys"  
You started feeling nervous as you play hug the bear tightly 

"My friend want to meet out, were heading out soon since its almost 9 and the park was closing at 10 and---"  
You're cut off by Ace

"It's okay. We understand"  
He assure you with a pat on the shoulder

"It was nice meeting you guys" you said smiling at them. Your eyes being locked with Sabo the most.

"I have to get going then"  
You wave at them as you started to part ways

 **"See yah!"**  
You hear Luffy remark

A smile made its way on your lips.

As you finally reach the meeting place with your friends, they quickly notice the huge stuff toy you're holding and boomerang you with a questions like 'where did you get that' 'oh so you met this guy huh' 'what is he like' soon enough you manage to shoo them away by simply asking what are you going to do now that you're all here 

They answered you by dragging you off towards the 'Ferries Wheel'. Actually, you loved to finally have time with them, but somehow as you made your way in line, you can't help but to feel like the 7th wheel. They even encourage you join them on one capsule. So you gave in.

But you're shock when you meet Ace again. This time grinning at you with full confidence. With your friends watching in curiosity and amusement as you are near in ride.

"Hey.... So my brother was wondering if you should perhaps share a ride with him. Alone?"  
He shot you a smirk, pointing the blonde behind him.

Who was now blushing mess as he somehow made an eye contact with you. Which turn you into a blushing mess right away as you hide your face with the fur of the huge stuff toy. And with your friends watching. They decided to answer it for you.

"Oh.... oh..... _oh_!"  
One of your friend snicker

 _"Our dear (nickname) finally found her prince I guess"_  
Your friend, which turns out to be your cousin tease

 _"Yeah sure. You can ride with her"_  
Your 3rd friend answered as she nudge you with her elbow 

Soon enough you find yourself alone with Sabo on one of the Ferries Wheel capsule. With your friend just above you and Ace and the gang right after you. In short you and Sabo was stuck in the middle of your group of friends

"This is awkward"  
Sabo said breaking the awkward silence ever since the ride starts

 ~~"Im going to punch Ace after this"~~  
He growl that makes you chuckle

"You might thank him after this"  
You smile at him, pulling the stuff toy off to the side but quickly regret as you shiver in cold as you realize how high you are right now. 

Sabo who quickly notice remove his leather jacket, exposing his plain blue shirt. Giving it to you who was wearing a pink crop top with words printed ' ~~W A S T E D~~ ' with a high waist black shorts

"Thanks. Its getting pretty high"  
You murmur in cold

"Sorry, you shouldn't have accept the offer if you felt uncomfortable"

You almost felt bad, you don't want him to think like _that_

" ** _No_**.... I actually want to be alone.... with you, of course "  
You chuckle at the end

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was fun being with you the whole day"

You glance at the huge teddy bear beside you

"Special thank you for this _one_ " 

Then he blush, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's nothing... seriously, I saw you looking at it and... yeah, thought you want it so i should get if for you"  
That slip out of his mouth pretty fast.

That cause you to blush

"Your brother freckles are adorable"  
You said densely 

Sabo can feel a pang sensation on his chest

_**"But your scar looks more beautiful"** _

~~_Now that was a game changer._ ~~

"Really?"  
He ask, unsure of what to feel

" yeah, I mean... I don't know the story behind that scar"

You lean it without thinking and cress his face, tracing his scar.

"But its beautiful, _seriously_. I adore it, whatever doubt you have. You shouldn't. I know I only met you a few hours ago but your one of the most kindest person I ever met, its comfortable with you"  
You lean in, kissing his scar as he close his eyes.

Pulling back, you finally became aware of what you just did and started blushing like crazy

_Shit_

You look away, noticing your finally on top of the ferries wheel.

You gape in awe as you look at your beautiful surrounding

"Beautiful isn't it?"   
You ask

"Yeah"

Then you look at him, only to find him staring at you dead serious 

"(Name)"

You continue to look at him

"Say, the night is still young"  
He stated, finally breaking the eye contact and looking at his surroundings

_"You wouldn't mind ditching everyone and start our own adventure for tonight. Right?"_

You smile at him

"Know a good place for adventure?"

_"I don't know. But I would like find out with you"_

"Oh stop making me blush Sabo"

"But its true. You're the first woman who won't judge me by my appearance just because I have this ugly scar"  
He pouted

You gasp in disbelief 

"Don't you dare say something like that! Don't even call that _beautiful_ scar _ugly_!"  
You huff, slightly pouting

Making him laugh

"And alright, let's ditch these losers right after this ride"  
You laugh with him, sending your friends a couple of message telling them you'll be with Sabo for the next few hours

"Alright, its decided then."  
He smile at you and lean forward in which you did the exact same thing, but only to hug him

_This woman_

_**"Not so fast lover boy"**_  
You kiss his cheek right after your capsule stop, indicating your ride has come to an end. You leave first, with the bear being head lock in your arm.

_I swear I'll never let her go_

He soon followed you as you shot him a smirk, he look at his older brother who shot him a micmic salute ' _go_ ' Ace mouthed him, in which he mouthed ' _thanks_ ' in return.

Go thing they have their own car for today.

"So where we gonna go?"  
You ask

"Actually nevermind"  
You quickly stated, making him chuckle

  
~~_What an eventful night_. ~~

  
**"Though, I would like to hunt an Ice cream cafe"**

He let out a chuckle hearing your words as he enter his car

"Alright, Ice cream is it"  
He smile as he start his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what happened to Zoro?


End file.
